This invention relates to a normally open clutch assembly, and specifically to a device for maintaining alignment of a normally open clutch during assembly.
Typically, a normally open clutch assembly includes a rotating input member such as a flywheel, that engages one or more friction disks. The frictions disks are forced against the flywheel by one or more pressure plates. An output shaft is driven by rotation of the friction disks. A plurality of centrifugal weights are pivotally mounted to rotate radially outward in response to rotation of the clutch assembly. As the rotational speed of the clutch assembly increases rollers on the centrifugal weights are forced up a ramped surface to force engagement of the pressure plates with the friction disks and transmit rotational movement to the output shaft.
Assembly of a clutch assembly requires proper alignment between the friction disks and the flywheel. Normally closed clutch assemblies use the biasing force normally clamping the pressure plates against the friction disks to maintain proper alignment during assembly. Disadvantageously, a normally open clutch assembly does not clamp the friction disks unless the centrifugal weights are driven outward by rotation of the clutch assembly. Therefore the friction disks are not held in a desired aligned position during assembly.
Alignment devices for normally open clutch assemblies include cammed sleeves inserted within the clutch assembly to hold the centrifugal weights in a position where the pressure plates hold the friction plates in proper alignment with the flywheel. Such cammed sleeves are costly and time consuming to install and produce.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a simple and cost effective device for maintaining alignment of friction disks of a normally open clutch assembly during assembly.